falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Cascadia
Cascadia, officially known as the Republic of Cascadia, is a post-war nation state located in the western parts of Canada and parts of the US states of Washington and Oregon, based around the proposed borders of Cascadia dating back to pre-war times. Formed a century after the Great War, the nation of Cascadia managed to grow thanks to the region being largely spared from the bombs due to its low population rate. By 2283, Cascadia is a major regional power in the Canadian wasteland and is embroiled in conflict in former Canada. History Origins and Foundation Cascadia's origins date all the way back to pre-war times where an independence movement had already existed in Canada and the United States of America where a proposed state was made and spanned from Oregon and Washington state all the way to Western Canada. The state was never finallized, but the movement refused to die and waged a guerilla war against the United States Army during the American Annexation of Canada. By the time the bombs had fallen, Cascadian insurgents were still fighting American soldiers in the Canadain countryside. Western Canada, especially the Cascadian region, had fewer major cities (the exception being Vancouver) and were thus spared from the nuclear bombardment that Canada suffered due to it being occupied by American soldiers at the hands of China. Those living in western Canada had either fled to fallout shelters built prior to the annexation, but also to bunkers that were used by the U.S. Army that were either abandoned or its occupants allowed Canadians to enter citing the Great War ended all previous conflicts. A century after the Great War had ended in 2198, the survivors emerged from the shelters and had long since established new colonies and settlements. This soon lead to a settlement leader, Martin Lott, gathered the settlements together in a meeting and convinced them to merge to form a new nation leading to the establishment of the Republic of Cascadia. Incorporating the Remnants Not long after the decleration, Cascadia's borders immediately began growing at a rapid rate leading to western Canada falling under the new nation's banner. Resistance was non existant in the region due to low population rates as well as promises of settlements beneftiing from the new nation state as well as general apathy from the rest of the small population. The only major issue that remained was the surviving remnants of the United States Army which still remained active in the region. The remnants hid in their bunkers and largely isolated themselves from the rest of the outside world. The bunkers were eventually found and the surviving commanders were contacted by Cascadian forces who offered them refuge and citizenship in exchange for their surrender. While many managed to surrender and were welcomed into the republic, others were not and they were either invaded once food ran out and the populants forced the doors open or they fell into the hands of the U.S. Military Remnant leading to a conflict debtween the two factions. With the adoption of parts of the US military remnants came greater contacts with the former United States, specifically the states of Washington and Oregon, many of which already traded with the settlements that became Cascadia. Starting in 2209 with the Friday Harbor and Roche Harbor on the San Juan islands, more free cities in Washington state voted to join Cascadia in the wake of the Salish Sea Anti-Piracy Campaign. By 2230, the area west of the Cascades in former Washington state had been incorporated, including the ruins of Spokane, but did not cross into the ruins of Seattle west of the Cascades (which was considered a pirate and raider-infested wasteland) until the Cascadian Campaign. By 2270, Cascadia had extended south along the Pacific Coast to the area around Eugene, Oregon, including the ruins of Seattle and Portland. The southern border with the New California Republic was established at the southern edge of the drainage basin of the Willamette River. Conflict with Alaska In the 2220s, Cascadia began expanding into the territories of former Alaska, primarily the southern parts of the former American state. Unbeknownst to Cascadia, the Alaskan mainland had fallen under the control of the Federation of Alaska and it was opposed to the Cascadian annexation of the Southern Alaskan territories. In response, the Alaskan Army launched an offensive into northern regions of Cascadia sparking the Northern Frontier War. The Alaskan Offensive was initially successful, but it was grinded to a hault by Cascadian troops of the Northern Army Regiment. Most of the conflict was fought in rural frontier regions, hence the name of the war, but the few cities up north were sights of intense fighting, particularly the city of Fort Nelson which managed to withstand Alaskan bombardment and army offensives. By 2231, the Cascadian Navy engaged the Alaskan Navy in maritime campaigns in the southern Alaskan territories and in 2232, the city of Juneau was captured by the Cascadian Army and the Alaskans were forced to withdraw further up north. The Cascadians would continue to go on the offensive and push the Alaskan Forces out of Northern Cascadia. Eventually, cities like Cardova and Seaward were subjected to bombing and artillery attacks and a coup broke out in Alaska and the new military government sued for peace and conceeded the southern lands in exchange for a ceasefire. Alaska fell into civil war afterwards and Cascadia sent a peacekeeping expeditionary force to aid the Alaskan government against the pre-coup "restorationists". Conflict with the Legion In the 2280s, Cascadia had managed to secure its borders after the neighboring regions and states fell under the banner of the New Comintern Pact where Cascadia signed a peace accord with the alliance known as the Dawson Creek Peace Accords. During that period however, Cascadia's ally, the NCR, was embroiled in a brutal war against Caesar's Legion, a militaristic slaver society hell-bent on creating a totalitarian slave empire across the former Western United States. By 2281, the NCR had secured the Mojave Wasteland and once Arizona was invaded and taken, the Legionw as on the run and soon, the Legion's Army of the North in the Pacific Northwest was attacked in the NCR Northern Offensive. The Army of the North's leader, Aurelio of the North, ordered an expedition up north to escape the NCR leading to clashes with Cascadian forces and once that was discovered, the NCR sent forces to aid Cascadia beginning the Cascadian Campaign. Despite early gains, the Legion was quickly pinned down and Cascadian forces were mobilized and once the NCR sent forces of their Northern Expeditionary Force to the country, they grouped up with the Southern Army Group and launched offensives against the Legion forces. These offensives were successful and Legion reinforcements were unable to arrive due to the Northern Army being attacked by NCR-NVU forces from the south. Territory As for 2300, Cascadia controls the southern half of British Columbia, as well as Washington and Oregon north of the Willamette Valley. The region is divided into eleven provinces, as well as some sparsely populated unorganized territory in northern British Columbia. As many of the later provinces would be unorganized territories for decades before being incorporated as provinces, this list includes both the date that the land was annexed by the Cascadians, as well as the year it was incorporated into a province. In general, the largest provinces located in the north of the country, with most of their population confined to large a few population centers, while much of the area is sparsely populated or uninhabited wilderness. The provinces along the former US Pacific Coast are generally smaller and more densely populated, though even they contain large area of mountainous wilderness. Victoria *Capital: New Victoria *Major Cities: Nanaimo, Esquimalt *Incorporated: 2198 *Provincial Status: 2198 *2300 Population: 163,000 *Area: 31,285 sq km *Highest Elevation: Golden Hinde (2195 m / 7201 ft) The province of Victoria consists of the entirety of Vancouver Island, including Cascadian National Capital of New Victoria, as well as the second-largest major city, Nanaimo to the northeast. These two cities contain the bulk of the population, while the of island is mountainous and sparsely populated. The province of Victoria also contains several smaller islands surrounding Vancouver Island, including the San Juan Islands, formerly part of the United States, that joined Cascadia during the events of the Salish Sea Anti-Piracy Campaign. Vancouver *Capital: Vancouver *Major Cities: Abbotsford, Surrey, Maple Ridge, Bellingham, White Rock, Mt. Vernon, Hope *Incorporated: 2198 *Provincial Status: 2198 *2300 Population: 227,000 *Area: ~149,216 sq. km *Highest Elevation: Mount Waddington (4019 m / 13185 ft) The province of Vancouver refers to the city of Vancouver, located on the mainland, not Vancouver Island, located in Victoria. The province includes the post-war location of the city of Vancouver, which is actually located in what was once the pre-war suburb of Delta, south of the Fraser River, as the original city center was devastated by a nuclear attack during the Great War. The province of Vancouver also includes parts of what was formerly western British Columbia and far northern Washington state, including the cities of Bellingham and Mt. Vernon. The eastern border is marked by a stretch of the Fraser River upstream of a bend where it makes a 90-degree angle near the town of Hope, running north-south (instead of east-west as it does west of the bend). Most of the population of the province lives in the area around the city of Vancouver, with much of the rest of the province being mountainous and sparsely populated. Kamloops *Capital: Kamloops *Major Cities: Kelowna, Penicton, Cranbrook, Prince George, Banff, Jasper, *Incorporated: 2198 *Provincial Status: 2198 *2300 Population: 46,000 *Area: 191,660 sq. km. *Highest Elevation: Mt. Robson (3954 m / 12972 ft) The province of Kamloops is located east of the north-south stretch of the Fraser River that marks the border with the province of Vancouver. The area is highly mountainous, including the eastern Coastal Mountains and the Canadian Rockies. The city of Kamloops, for which the province is named, is the largest city, containing most of the population. The eastern boundary of the province of Kamloops is marked by the Canadian Rockies, which have Cascadian border outposts on the strategic passes such as Kicking Horse and Fraser Pass. Olympus *Capital: Port Angeles *Other Major Cities: Port Townshend *Incorporated: 2214 *Provinical Status: 2214 *2300 Population: 16,400 *Area: ~21,052 sq. km *Highest Elevation: Mt Olympus (7,965 ft / 2,428 m) The province of Olympus is the smallest province in Cascadia, and is a separate province on account of joining the country earlier then the larger province of Puget to the east. Olympus is located across the Strait of Juan de Fuca from Victoria, on the Olympic Peninsula in former Washington state. Most of the province is covered by the Olympic Mountains, with only the northern shore being populated. Port Angeles is the capital and largest city. Olympus joined after the Salish Sea Anti-Piracy Campaign in 2214. Palouse *Capital: Spokane *Major Cities: Coeur d'Alene *Incorporated: 2226 *Provincial Status: 2226 *2300 Population: 58,400 *Area: The province of Palouse is named after the Palouse Region, an area of western Washington state and a small part of Idaho that was relatively untouched by the Great War, and proved a valuable agricultural area and trading partner with Cascadia. The province joined in 2226, and includes the northern part of the Palouse Region, and would represent the southernmost point in Cascadia until after the Cascadian Campaign, though in the early part of it's history, only Spokane and Coeur d'Alene were could truly be considered under Cascadian control. Fairweather *Capital: Prince Rupert *Other Major Cities: Ketchikan, Juneau, Skagway *Incorporated: 2198 (southern half), 2234 (northern half) *Provincial Status: 2246 *2300 Population: 34,000 *Area: ~339,917 sq. km (including waters) *Highest Elevation: Fairweather Mountain (4671 m / 15324 ft) The province of Fairweather, named for Fairweather Mountain, a high mountain peak in the Coastal Mountains that run along the area, which is located near the northern boundary of the province. The province of Fairweather is unique in that it most of its major settlements are not connected by land, with travel between them only being possible by sea or air, as the Coastal Mountains make travel between Southern Cascadia and most of the settlements all but impossible (save for a long pre-war road leading southeast the city of Prince Rupert). While some maps show the area of Coastal Mountains in the territory of Fairweather as controlled by Cascadia, in truth, the mountains are an uninhabited no-mans land, with Cascadia only really controlling the coastal cities and towns, as well as the road leading out of Prince Rupert. The southern part of the Region was incorporated in 2198, with Prince Rupert and an alliance of town in the Queen Charlotte Islands being among the founding members of Cascadia. The northern part of Fairweather, which includes the former Alaska panhandle was acquired after the Northern Frontier War, in which Alaska and Cascadia fought to over control of the area. Puget *Capital: West Seattle *Other Major Settlements: Seatac, Husky, Bellevue, Redmond, Kirkland, Auburn, Tacoma Port, Olympia *Incorporated: 2284 *Provincial Status: 2298 *2300 Population: 302,800 *Area: ~32,475 sq km *Highest Elevation: Mt. Rainier (4392 m / 14410 ft) The province of Puget, named for Puget Sound, the body of water that surrounds it, was added to Cascadia in 2284, after the Cascadian and NCR militaries took control of the ruins of Seattle from Caesar's Legion, who had seized power in the power vacuum after the fall of the pirate warlords in the Salish Sea Anti-Piracy Campaign. The area includes West Seattle, the western suburb that was far enough away from the nuclear detonations of 2077 to survive comparatively intact, as well as other post-war settlements in the ruins of the old city, including Seatac (former Seattle-Tacoma international airport), Husky (former University of Washington, named for the pre-war university's mascot), as well as the surviving cities of Bellevue, Redmond, Kirkland, and Auburn, as well as Tacoma Port, a post-war city set up in the pre-war port of Tacoma. Also included is the former capital of Washington Olympia, as well as the remains of the US Naval Base Kitsap at Bremerton. The region was initially relatively underdeveloped in comparison to the provinces of Vancouver and Victoria to the north, the by the 2350s, the Industrial Revival that began in those provinces had spread to Puget, and new post-war factories were started using refurbished parts taken from the pre-war port areas of Seattle and Tacoma, and a University supported by the Cascadian Government and Followers of the Apocalypse had been founded in Husky, making use of surviving archives from the University of Washington Library. South Columbia *Capital: Yakima *Incorporated: 2284 *Provincial Status: 2302 *2300 Population: 72,000 *Area: ~37,292 sq. km. *Highest Elevation: Mt. Adam (3741 m / 12276 ft) The province of South Columbia is located to the south of Puget and the west of Wallowa, and is bounded on the south and east by the Columbia River, which makes a large bend 180 degree south of Kennewick that, from its southward path, turns briefly east, south again, before turning west. The northern border of the province on a straight line at 46.73 degrees latitude. Most of the population in South Columbia are located along the Columbia River Valley, including the cites of Yakima, Richland, Kennewick, and the city of Vancouver, former Washington state, not the be mistaken for the city of the same name in former Canada. While the region would intially be underdeveloped, by the mid-2300s, the Columbia River, which is navigable, would serves as a major trade corridor. The province of South Columbia also includes part of the rugged, sparsely populated Cascade and Coastal Mountains. North Willamette *Capital: Portland *Incorporated: 2284 *Provincial Status: 2304 *2300 Population: 104,000 *Major Cities: Salem, Oregon City, Astoria, Hillsboro, Lake Oswego, Gresham, Beaverton, McMinnville, *Area: ~22,411 *Highest Elevation: Mt. Hood (3425 m / 11239 ft) The province of North Willamette is located south of the Columbia River, and includes the northern part of the Willamette Valley in the former US state of Oregon, for which it is named. Most of the population lives in the major cities of the Willamette Valley, particularly in the greater Portland area, as well as the city of Salem to the south. The Coastal Mountains to the west of the valley and the Cascade Mountains, which bound the province to the east are sparsely populated, but are the site of some logging and mining operations. South Willamette was incorporated into Cascadia in 2284 after the Cascadian Campaign, but was delayed into becoming a province until after the Cascadian Civil War, being made a designated a province in 2304, by which point many settlers, seeking to make a profit from untapped scavenge in Portland or mineral deposits in the area or simply to a new life after losing their homes or farms the devastation of the Cascadian Civil War. By 2300, over 100,000 people had immigrated into the region, with communities within the surviving parts of Portland. By 2350, the industrial revival had reached the region, with pre-war factories being re-built to recycle the abundant scrap in the ruins of Portland into new products. South Willamette *Capital: Eugene *Incorporated: 2284 *Provincial Status: 2305 *2300 Population: 92,000 *Major Cities: Corvallis, Albany, Junction City, Lebanon *Area: ~26,059 sq km *Highest Elevation: South Sister Peak (3157 m / 10358 ft) Like North Willamette, South Willamette was settled mostly after the Cascadian Civil War and was organized into a province in 2305. The northern border is located south of Salem, and the southern border with the NCR state of Arroyo is located in the mountains south of the valley. Most of the population lives in the cities in the valley, such as Eugene and Corvallis, while the Coastal Mountains to the west and the Cascades to the east are once again sparsely populated. The provincial capital of Eugene, the first major city in Cascadian when travelling north from Arroyo became a major trade center by 2350, being located along the pre-war Interstate 5. This route became much safer after provincial status was declared, with increased law enforcement and military assets being allocated to the eliminating of raiders in the region. Wallowa *Capital: Walla Walla *Incorporated: 2284 *Provincial Status: 2309 *2300 Population: 25,000 *Major Cities: Lewiston, Highland-West Clarkson, Pullman, Moscow *Area: ~28,164 sq km *Highest Elevation: Oregon Butte (1946 m / 6387 ft) The Province of Wallowa is located east of South Columbia and south of Palouse, including what was once southeastern Washington State and a small part of extreme western Idaho, namely the city of Lewiston. The southern border of the region is located along what was once the pre-war Washington-Oregon border. The area is sparely populated except for the area around the major cities of Walla Walla, Highland-West Clarkson, and Lewiston, the latter to of which are located along the navigable Snake River, which flows into the Columbia River, forming a major transportation artery for shipping agricultural products west to Portland. Topographically, the province consisted mostly of rolling plains, with the Rocky Mountains in the far east and smaller Mountains to the southwest of Walla Walla. Pendleton *Capital: Pendleton *Incorporated: 2284 *Provincial Status: 2312 *2300 Population: 12,900 *Major Settlements: Bend, Redford *Area: ~100,520 sq km *Highest Elevation: Sacjawea Peak (2998 m / 9838 ft) Pendleton, located what was once eastern Oregon was formerly known as the Southwest Territory from 2284 until 2312, when it became the last province to be incorporated into Cascadia. Located east of the North and South Willamette on the east side of the Cascade Mountains, Pendleton is mostly covered by the rugged Wallowa Mountains, and thus sparsely populated, with the capital Pendleton being one of the few major cities. Because of the low population, Pendleton was the last province to be incorporated into Cascadia. Government The Republic of Cascadia is a parliamentary republic modeled after the pre-war government of Canada, albeit with some influences from the pre-war US (such as the Chancellor serving as commander-in-chief of the military) with the parliament building being based in the capitol city of New Victoria. The leader of Cascadia is the Chancellor who serves as the head of state and holds significant authority in Cascadia as commander-in-chief of the armed forces and holds the final say in terms of law. The Prime Minister is the head of government and is in charge of managing domestic affairs and the Vice-Chancellor is the highest ranking political office in Cascadia and is in charge of managing parliament and representing Cascadia on the issue of diplomatic disputes and events. The Chancellor is elected to serve a term up to five years and can only serve a mximum of twenty years in office. In parliament, political parties are often forced to form coalition governments and its rare to have one party hold a supermajority and/or not be part of a coalition government. Military Main Article: Cascadian Defense Forces The military of Cascadia is the Cascadian Defense Forces and is divided into three branches; the Army, Navy and Air Force. The CDF is the main defensive body of Cascadia and is in charge of purely defending the nation and its borders from outside threats. Military conscription exists, but is rarely enforced due to the population, but the NDF has the necessary manpower to protect itself. The Cascadian Military is bolstered by civilian volunteers, friendly militias and surviving elements of the United States Armed Forces in Canada that joined Cascadia to ensure their survival from the horrors of the wasteland. Government Offices The Republic of Cascadia has many different government offices, called Ministries, and are based off of the ones the pre-war nation of Canada had prior to the Great War. They're extensions of the Executive Branch of the government and play a role in maintaining a peaceful society in Cascadia and its borders. Ministry of Defense Oversees the national security and defense of Cascadia as well as the Cascadian Defense Forces and civilian employees in charge of oversight of the military as well. Ministry of Justice Oversees all law enforcement across Cascadia and all known rules and regulations involving the conduct, structure, and activities of all police forces within Cascadia. The Ministry of Justice also oversees and heads the Internal Security Police, the military police of Cascadia tasked with stopping domestic terrorist attacks. Ministry of Education Oversees the education of Cascadia's citizens from basic and and primary schools all the way to higher education and campuses such as the University of New Victoria in the nation's capital. The ME also works with the Followers of the Apocalypse and allows them to enroll and even head classes and education involving medicine and other medical procedures and actions. Ministry of Industry and Finance Oversees Cascadia's financial and industrial resources and development. Plans and funs with industry and industrial projects such as the creation of new factories and manages Cascadia's industrial base in its economy. Finance is also overseen by the ministry with all of Cascadia's banks, both private and the national Bank of Cascadia, being overseen by the ministry. The MIF also works with the ME in helping kids with education relating to industry-based jobs and careers. Ministry of Transportation Oversees transportation across Cascadia ranging from regular roads to Provincial Highways (Cascadian equivalent of pre-war Amerian interstate highways) and manages the transportation and traveling of Cascadians across the nation. The MT also oversees transportation by air and sea and works to manage civilain airfields and airports in Cascadia and works with the MD to help civilians evacuate from warzones or to safezones in the nation. Ministry of Settlement Affairs Oversees the construction and management of all settlements across Cascadia. MSA also works with the MT to help establish roads and lines of communication to aid in the movement of goods, services and people from and into settlements and help connect them to the rest of the country and the central government. Ministry of the Interior Oversees all federal police and provincial law enforcement bodies and counter-terrorist police forces and is tasked with locating the presence of possible terrorist threats. During wartime, the MI will act as spies to aid the military against Cascadia's enemies. Economy Cascadia has, for much of its existence, had mixed economy, with the exception of the sudden shift to the right that led to Cascadian Civil War, before the pre-civil war-era regime was restored after the war. In this system, the economy largely runs on a capitalist system, though some industries and service are (at least in the parts of the country where the central government has a strong presence) partially or fully nationalized, including health care and education. The most prominent example of a nationalized industry is the production of military grade weaponry at the national arms factory, Victoria Arsenal, though private manufacturers of firearms and ammunition. primarily for civilian use do exist. While bottlecaps, and the barters system are still informally used among traders, the official currency is the Cascadian dollar, which is backed by the Cascadian gold reserves in system modeled after the NCR dollar. As for 2290, Cascadia has solidly reached Stage 2 of the Industrial Revival, with many items including tools, firearms, ammunition, chemicals, water purifiers, microfusion cells, and even some simple vehicles such as air sleds and small boats, as well as some parts for pre-war vehicles and machinery being mass produced in refurbished factories from the pre-war period. It is generally believed that, in spite of the setback of the Cascadian Civil War, Cascadia will reach Stage Three by of the Industrial Revival by 2350. Foreign Relations New California Republic Cascadia and the NCR have been major trading partners since the NCR's founding in 2241, with trade intially occurring mostly by sea. After Caesar's Legion travelled through Utah and northern Nevada, and Oregon, and into Cascadian territory, the NCR supported the Cascadian's fight against the Legion. After the Cascadian Campaign and subsequent Cascadian Civil War, the Cascadians managed to take control over the territories in Washington and Oregon that they won in the Cascadian Campaign, allowing trade between the NCR to occur by both land and sea, further increasing the relationship between the already close allies. Federation of Alaska Tensions between the Federation and Cascadia first broke out in 2228, when both sides claimed the former Alaska panhandle, which had previously been a "no-man's land". The Northern Frontier War would last for six years and destabilize the Alaskan regime, leading to a civil war. For this reason, even after the civil war, tensions exist between Cascadia and Alaska, and many in the Alaskan Federation resent the Cascadians for taking land they saw as rightfully theirs. Caesar's Legion The Cascadians, like most others who found themselves attacked by the autocratic empire of Caesar's Legion, view the Legion as a hated enemy, and have allied with the NCR to eradicate the Legion threat to their territory. Cascadia would gain large areas of former-Legion territory in Washington and Oregon from the their victory in the Cascadian Campaign. Far Eastern Republic Cascadia first came into contact with the Far Eastern Republic after volunteers from the nation traveled to Cascadia and enlsited in the Cascadian Army in the Eastern Volunteer Batallion against Alaska during the Northern Frontier War. Cascadia managed to establish friendly diplomatic relations with the republic, but they've become strained in recent years due to the republic's support for the New Comintern Pact during the Cascadian Civil War where volunteers and material has been brought over to support them, but the republic claims it's just volunteers and the support isn't official government policy, which prevents relations from collapsing completely. New Canada Cascadia new of the existance of New Canada since the 2260s and the two nations established good trading relations afterwards. Relations between the two got better after the Cascadian Civil War broke out as New Canada supported Cascadia and sent an expeditionary force to help aid the Cascadian Army against the Comintern Forces. This support is due to the conflict between New Canada and Communist forces during the Canadian Civil War. People's Republic of Canada Cascadia knew of the People's Republic of Canada for more than two decades and the relations were initially stable, but got worse after the Cascadian Civil War broke out. Following the New Victoria Uprising, the PRC officially declared their support for the New Comintern Pact and sent their troops to aid the fight to overthrow the capitalist right wing regime in Cascadia. Japanese State (postwar) The postwar Japanese State came into contact with Cascadia after a Cascadian ship from the Pacific Maritime Exploration Fleet washed up on Japanese shores after getting lost. They fell in Japanese territory and the leaders were willing to help the Cascadians and guided them back to their home country. Good relations were established and the Japanese managed to allow Cascadia to establish long distance trade routes and trading soon began between the two nations. Communist Party of Japan Cascadia never came into physical contact with the Communist Party of Japan, but they were informed of their existance by the Free Japanese State who were fighting a war against them and the Shogunate for control over Japan. After a Cascadian explorer was injured during a raid by Communist Party forces on a Free Japanese military base, Cascadia became enemies with them and the sentiment has continued since the Cascadian Civil War broke out and the New Comintern Pact has sought to acquire volunteers from Communist territory in Japan. The Shogunate Cascadia was informed of the existance of the Shogunate from the Free Japanese State due to their war against them and the Communist Party for control over all of Japan. Due to the feudalistic and autocratic nature of the Shogunate, Cascadia viewed them as hostile and only supported the Free Japanese State and recognized them as the legitimate rulers of Japan. This sentiment was increased after a Shogunate assault lead to three Cascadians being captured and a fierce battle for their freedom, which succeeded in the end. Ryukyu Republic Contact between Cascadia and Japan is limited to the few who brave the seas to make the long voyage, and Ryukyu Republic is far less visited than the territory of the postwar Japanese state due to the greater distances. Cascadia is, however, aware of their existence, and a Cascadian envoy has visited the capital in Naha on Okinawa, and Cascadian goods do find their way to the republic by way of long-distance sea-trading routes, though they are often delivered to Tokyo, Sapporo or Hakodate in the territory of the postwar Japanese government, and then transported on a Japanese ship to Okinawa. Yakama Republic Initially, the Cascadian Republic was hostile toward the Yakama Republic for holding the states of Oregon and Washington, but after the Golden Goose International Program, several trade agreements, and the formation of a trading alliance, the Cascadian League, both Cascadia and the Yakama Republic enjoy a generally passive relationship. Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions